


Song of the Siren

by KataraTakaran, Satamoru



Category: Magic Kaitou, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Multi, See first chapter for full disclaimers!, semi-au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KataraTakaran/pseuds/KataraTakaran, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satamoru/pseuds/Satamoru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tokyo was a congregation point. For human and non-human alike. and because of this, ANYTHING could happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**_More than just man and beast inhabit the world._ **

**_Earth is ruled by the supernatural as well, though few of the human race realize the inhumanity that remains disguised among their own. Each species has adapted to hide within, evade or destroy the human race, fearing that men in turn will attempt to destroy them._ **

**_Those who ate man-flesh hid, coming only to feast._ **

**_Those closely entwined with the earth itself returned to their natural beginnings._ **

**_Those of the sea remained of it, and prayed that their discovery was long in coming._ **

**_Those who men feared most interbred with them, becoming invisible through blood and kin._ **

**_However the species erased themselves, they were never quite forgotten. Odysseys and myths, legends, tales, bedtime stories, the very basics of fantasy worlds and the gods that ruled them...._ **

**_They lived on._ **

**_The magic survived._ **


	2. OFFICIAL DISCLAIMER AND WARNINGS

The 'Song of the Siren' is a Detective Conan/Magic Kaito roleplay, starring the pairing Saguru{Or 'Sagur **a** '} Hakuba and Kaitou Kuroba. It's based in the normal setting of the series, only with a slightly more magical twist to it. With more plot twists then any one roleplay should be allowed, it has the potential to carry on for many months to come.

Pairings include: HakubaxKaitou, ShinichixHeiji, MitsuhikoxAi, implied GinxVodka, KaitouxKid{only circumstantial}

Warnings: Violence, Character Death{No main ones}, Yaoi, potential Yuri, sexual themes, OC's, M-preg, angst, implied self-mutilation, magic, mild-OOC, Vermouth antics

For any further questions{That don't relate to SPOILERS} please direct your questions to our seperate DA accounts, ~Invader-Sah OR ~Satamoru

**Disclaimer - We in no way claim ownership of the characters or series created by Gosho Aoyama; Detective Conan and Magic Kaito are not ours. However, all artwork, writing material, and plot of the fanfiction 'Song Of the Siren' belong to us. We do not claim to own the original character designs, but all additions to the original are copyright to us.**

 

* * *

 

Hallo everyone; this is Satamoru – or 'Kaitou'. I am the not-so-talented actor of Kaitou in this story, and I'm the one who will be beta-ing Song of the Siren; however, for now, I am here to answer a lot of questions/complaints/ext. that I'm sure are going to come up, or have already. So that's what this whole chapter is about; my apologies, but the next actual chapter of SotS will be up soon(hopefully).

 **Names**?

This is one that's been brought up a few times, and will probably be brought up many more times in the future; the spelling of Kaitou and Hakuba's names. Now, I recognize that the offical names are "Kaito Kuroba" and "Saguru Hakuba"; however, when I first met the two of them in the manga 'Kaito Magic', the translation I was reading had them spelled as "Kaitou Kuroba" and "Sagura Hakuba" respectably. I got used to spelling their names as such, and through that, so did Katara(actor of Hakuba). It wasn't until much later that someone reviewed on another of my stories, informing me that I was spelling Sagur _u_ 's name incorrectly - and I went to do further research, and through this discovered we had been spelling both their names incorrectly. However, at this point we've both gotten so used to spelling them the way we do, and the other way just doesn't sound right to either of us. Thus, they will continue to be Kaitou and Sagura(or Hakuba, since we very rarely refer to him as Saguru).

Also, 'Yoria' is our invented name for Kaitou's mother, since she never actually obtains a name in the manga. So when you see a person named 'Yoria', that's refering to his mother. It's not actually her name; she doesn't have one.

**Out Of Character/Out Of Place/Inappropriate Timing**

Please note, yes, sometimes – or a lot of the time – characters may appear out of character, or something may occur in the story that just seems out of place.

I'd just like you all to keep in mind that originally, Song of the Siren was just a roleplay between me and Katara. When we first started, we had absolutely no intentions of SotS ever becoming publically viewed; and were merely doing it as a fun way to pass the time. It was ment for be fun for us; not fun for all of you. It wasn't until much later on that we decided to take it beyond a roleplay – but by then it was a bit to late to suddenly dramatically change all the characterization and activites that had already occured in the roleplay.

So that's why characters may seem out of character at times; because they are. Because we weren't trying overlly hard to be literate about it, seeing as how it was just the two of us messing around. So please try not to be to overly critical about the story; just remember it was done originally as a 'just us' sort of thing, that we decided to share with the rest of you.

**Kaitou**

...yes. As a headup, Kaitou gets rather... out of character. Much further on in the plot, he takes a rather sour turn for the emo-corner. So, I figured it'd be best to cut the bud of flaming right here and now, and inform everyone _I have a reason_. I didn't just up and decide to make Kaitou depressed for the sake of plot. I actually have a very deep, elaborate reason for it. There are three points in the story where this is touched upon; and the final one is very, _very_ far into the story. Like, sequal far(yes, there is a sequal). But it will be explained. So please, when it gets to that point, bare with me. It will all make sense.

**M-Preg**

There will be a lot of it. Our explenation? _Magic_. Through this, of course, there will be a _lot_ of children in the future. And I mean a _lot_. So be ready for that. I will probably make some sort of diagram for you all to help smooth out any confusion of whom belongs to whom for what reason and purpouse. But I just wanted to give you all a heads up.

 **And that's the most of it, for now :3 If anyone has any questions that they would like to have answered, just go send a note to Satamoru, either here or on Tumblr (same username), and I will be glad to answer. Thank you, and enjoy the rest of SotS – because we have a** _long_ **way to go.**


End file.
